


Waking

by combefemme



Series: That Reincarnation AU [4]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefemme/pseuds/combefemme
Summary: “What do you mean?” Race demands.“What?” Crutchie asks, confused. The other three are watching him with concern so Race puts his phone on speaker again.“You said Albert stayed out all night,” Race explains.“Yeah,” Crutchie says slowly. “Didn’t he stay with you?”“No,” Race replies, heart pounding.





	Waking

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one took so long.

Race wakes up shortly after ten on a bright Friday morning. He reaches for his phone, knowing Albert should have just gotten out of his last exam, and shoots him a text asking how it went. He doesn’t get up right away, instead laying in his bed.

He’s still feeling stupid and giddy after last night. He’d spent all week feeling so awful, struggling through his exams and trying not to leave Albert _another_ message, but now it’s like he can breathe again. And while not everything Albie had told him had been happy, the fact that he’d told him at all is definitely good news. Albert usually keeps himself so closed off – even with Race – but finally those walls seem to be coming down.

He lays there for a few minutes, waiting for Albert’s reply. It doesn’t come and when Race feels himself starting to fall asleep again he decides to get up.

Race isn’t a huge fan of coffee but he boils a pot anyway. Albie practically lives off the stuff and Race has gotten into the habit. He loads it with cream and sugar when it’s done – Albie likes it black but that makes Race gag.

Jack isn’t home – Race figures he stayed at Davey and Katherine’s last night – so he’s got the apartment to himself. He knows he should be studying – he’s still got three exams to write – but instead he chooses not to ruin his good mood and settles into the couch, game controller in hand.

Albert still hasn’t answered, but Race shrugs it off. He’d thought Albie said it was a two hour exam but maybe he’s remembering wrong and he won’t be out till eleven.

He’s not playing long, maybe twenty minutes or so, when he hears a key in the lock and the apartment door bangs open. A second later Jack comes striding into the living room, Davey and Katherine close behind him.

“Good! You’re up!” Katherine beams, bouncing over to the couch and sitting next to him. Davey makes his way to the armchair, taking a seat on the edge, elbows on his knees.

“Only just,” he replies, pausing the game.

“Crutchie tells me you and Albert finally kissed and made up,” Jack calls as he heads into the kitchen.

Race grins. “Good news sure does travel fast.”

“You two were fighting?” Davey asks.

“Not really,” Race answers. “Don’t worry about. Everything’s good now.”

“Albert not here?” Katherine wants to know, looking around. “We were going to see it you two wanted to come for coffee.”

“Nah,” Race says, checking his phone again – still nothing. “I think he might still be writing his exam.”

“No way,” Katherine shakes her head. “That’s the class we had together. It finished at ten. I was done around nine-thirty.”

Race’s brows knit in. “Was he still there when you left?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugs. “It was a huge class and they had to split us in half alphabetically. Albert and I weren’t even in the same room.”

“Weird,” Race says, turning to his phone again. He pulls up Albert’s contact, hitting the calls button, and puts the phone on speaker. It doesn’t even ring, just goes straight to voicemail.

“His phone’s off,” Davey concludes.

“Must’ve forgot to turn it back on,” Jack suggests from where he leans in the kitchen doorway, coffee in hand.

Race nods, but he can’t shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach that something is wrong. He texts Crutchie.

_is albie back from his exam yet?_

A second later Crutchie sends, _nope_.

He bites the nail of one thumb, uses the other to tell Crutchie, _makes sure he turns his phone on when he gets home._

 _probably dead_ , Crutchie sends back. _that’s what he gets for staying out all night lol_

Race’s stomach drops at those words and the next thing he knows he’s calling Crutchie.

“Race?” he answers.

“What do you mean?” Race demands.

“What?” Crutchie asks, confused. The other three are watching him with concern so Race puts his phone on speaker again.

“You said Albert stayed out all night,” Race explains. 

“Yeah,” Crutchie says slowly. “Didn’t he stay with you?”

“No,” Race replies, heart pounding. “He left around eleven. Are you telling me he never made it home?”

“…I guess,” Crutchie replies. “I was up well past eleven and his bed hasn’t been slept in.”

Races pinches the bridge of his nose, trying not to panic, and Katherine puts a reassuring hand on his arm.

“But Jack says you told him we worked things out,” Race says, desperate. “So you must’ve spoken to him, right?”

“No,” Crutchie tells him. “I just assumed when he didn’t come home that he must’ve been with you so…”

“Fuck,” Race breathes.

“Race,” Crutchie says, voice small. “Where’s Albert?”

Race swallows. “I don’t know.”

XxXx

Jack fires off a message in the group chat while Race rushes to get dressed.

_anyone got a 20 on al?_

One-by-one the boys all answer in the negative. No one has seen him more recently that Race.

Race doesn’t like this, not at all. This is so much worse than when Albert was avoiding him. He _wishes _Albert was still just avoiding him.__

__Back in the living room he finds the other three on their feet, ready to go._ _

__“What now?” he asks._ _

__“We head for campus,” Davey replies. “This could all still be nothing and that’s where he’s most likely to be.”_ _

__Race nods. “Right. Okay.”_ _

__About half a block down, just before they get to the corner, Race sees it, wedged underneath the hedge next to the sidewalk – Albert’s hat. He dives for it and the other three stop to see what he’s doing._ _

__“Something’s wrong,” Race tells them, holding up the hat. There’s no doubt now. Albert would never leave his hat behind._ _

__Race turns it over in his hands but he’s sure it’s Albert._ _

__“Guys…,” Katherine calls, voice shaking. She’s a few feet away, staring at something around the corner. Race rushes to her side and feels all the air go out of his lungs at what he sees._ _

__There, just a few doors ahead, sits a police car with lights flashing, parked at the mouth of an alley._ _

__Race doesn’t remember running forward but suddenly he’s skidding into the alley, Jack, Davey, and Katherine hot on his heels._ _

__“Hey!” a voice behind them shouts. “You kids can’t be here!”_ _

__Race spins around to see a police officer climbing out of the cruiser._ _

__“What happened?!” he demands. Katherine grabs his wrist, trying to calm him._ _

__Davey steps forward and quickly explains, “We’re looking for our friend. He never made it back to his dorm last night.”_ _

__The cop comes around the front of the car to stand before them. He holds up a hand and says, “Your friend – red hair, about so tall?”_ _

__“Albie,” Race breathes, like it’s been punched out of him. Katherine wraps an arm around him._ _

__“Is he okay?” Jack demands._ _

__The cop looks sympathetic. “He’s in the hospital,” he tells them. “He’s in rough shape but they think he’ll be okay.”_ _

__“What happened to him?” Davey questions._ _

__“Looks like a mugging,” he replies, pulling out a pen and notepad. “Wallet and phone missing. We couldn’t even ID him.”_ _

__“His name’s Albert,” Davey supplies. “Albert DaSilva.”_ _

__The cop jots it down and asks, “Was he having problems with anybody? Someone at school? Anything like that?”_ _

__“No. Not that I know of,” Jack answers, looking around at the three of them. Davey and Katherine both shrug, but Race can’t bring himself to respond at all. He’s reeling and he wants nothing more than to get to wherever Albie is and see for himself that he’s okay._ _

__The cop takes a close look at Race, who’s clearly shaken more than the rest, and asks, “How is it that you four know him?”_ _

__“School,” Katherine replies. “And he and Race are dating.”_ _

__The cop glances at him again before making a note. Race knows what he’s thinking and it makes his stomach twist. He can’t stand the idea that someone would want to hurt Albie just because Race loves him._ _

__They answer a few more questions and ask which hospital Albert is in but Race barely hears a word._ _

__XxXx_ _

__When they finally get to the hospital and find Albert’s room Race doesn’t even hesitate, hating the idea of Albie being hurt and alone for even a second longer than he has to be._ _

__When he sees him, though, he stops dead, feeling like he’s been punched in the gut. In all his imaginings on the way here, he hadn’t pictured this._ _

__Albert is unconscious, head wrapped in bandages and right arm in a cast. He’s got stitches above his left eyebrow and his whole face is so swollen and bruised that Race barely recognizes him._ _

__Katherine gasps and Race stumbles toward the bed, his feet not quite knowing how to work properly. He reaches for Albie’s hand. It’s warm, at least._ _

__“He hasn’t woken up yet,” the nurse that led them to the room says._ _

__“But he will, though, right?” Jack demands._ _

__“There’s no reason he shouldn’t,” she replies._ _

__“Do you have any idea when?” Davey asks._ _

__The nurse shakes her head. “Just give him time.”_ _

__The nurse leaves the room and Race drops into the chair next to the bed, not taking his eyes off Albert. He doesn’t see whatever silent exchange it is that goes on behind him that causes Davey and Katherine to leave the room but a moment later it’s just him and Jack alone with Albie._ _

__“Race,” Jack says cautiously, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder._ _

__Race sniffs, wipes at his eyes. “This kinda shit isn’t supposed to happen to us. Not now.”_ _

__Jack sighs. “I know.”_ _

__“And do you know what I said to him once?” Race goes on bitterly. “Said it would be worth getting our skulls bashed in if we got to be together first. Can you fucking imagine? Who says shit like that?”_ _

__“Hey,” Jack says, stepping in front of him and leaning down. He uses the hand on Race’s shoulder to make him look him in the eye. “This isn’t your fault.”_ _

__Race shakes his head. “I shouldn’t’ve let him leave last night,” he chokes. “Or I should’ve walked him home or –“_ _

__“Race,” Jack gives him a shake. “Blaming yourself isn’t going to do Albert any good.”_ _

__Race doesn’t respond, just uses his free hand to wipe at his eyes again._ _

__“And listen,” Jack goes on, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “We’re all gonna be there for him when he wakes up, but he’s gonna need you most of all. So you’ve gotta pull yourself together, Race.”_ _

__Race takes a deep, steadying breath, knowing Jack’s right. “Yeah. Okay.”_ _

__He stays with Albert as long as he’s allowed to. He wants to argue when they tell him it’s time to go, but he knows it won’t make a difference aside from him not being allowed back again._ _

__Before he goes, though, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out Albie’s hat. He disentangles their fingers – which he hasn’t let go of in hours – and replaces his hand with the hat, curling Albie’s fingers into it. Hopefully, if he wakes up while Race isn’t here, this little bit of familiarity will bring him some comfort._ _

__XxXx_ _

__But Albert doesn’t wake up that night. Or the next night. Or the one after that._ _

__Race goes to the hospital every day. He still has three exams to write so he brings his books with him and studies at Albert’s bedside. The rest of the boys all drift in and out over the next few days, checking in on them and covering for Race when he can’t be there himself._ _

__On Thursday morning, Race takes his last exam. He’s exhausted when he gets to the hospital afterwards and finds Romeo and Elmer playing cards over Albert’s bed. There’s a pile of salt and pepper packets from the cafeteria downstairs in the space between Albert’s ankles – makeshift poker chips – and a third hand has been dealt out, sitting on his abdomen._ _

__“How’d the exam go?” Romeo asks, tossing down his cards and leaning back in his seat._ _

__“It’s over,” Race replies. “That’s all that matters. How’re things here?”_ _

__“You mean besides Albo kicking our asses at poker?” Elmer says, also giving up on the game._ _

__“For a guy who’s not conscious he sure is cleaning up,” Romeo agrees._ _

__Race leans on the railing at the foot of the bed and looks Albie over. His eyes are still closed but he’s looking better than he was last week. The swelling has gone down and the bruises have yellowed and he’s recognizable as himself again._ _

__Race sighs. “So no change then?”_ _

__They both glance at Albie too and Elmer shakes his head, solemn. “Nah.”_ _

__They clean up the game, leaving the deck of cards and poker chips on the table by the bed, before heading out to get lunch. They offer to bring something back for Race, but he waves them off, too tired to eat._ _

__Once they’re gone, Race sits down in Elmer’s vacated seat and reaches for Albie’s hat where it hangs on the IV stand. He runs his fingers over it and tells Albie about his exam. He isn’t sure if he can hear him but he doesn’t know what else to do and talking to Albie has always come naturally to Race anyway._ _

__

__XxXx_ _

__When Albert opens his eyes, everything is too bright. He blinks a few times, his head aching, trying to bring things into focus. His body feels heavy, weak in a way he’s never experienced before. When he’s finally able to look around he immediately knows he’s in a hospital._ _

__He finds traces of his friends everywhere as he scans the room. A deck of cards sits on the table next to him by a stack of comic book, Elmer’s doing. There are doodles and sketches stuck to the wall that he recognizes as Jack’s work. And there’s a vase of flowers in the window that can only be from Katherine._ _

__He notices a weight on his leg and his gaze drifts downward to find Race sleeping with his head pillowed on Albert’s thigh, wearing his hat._ _

__Albert tries to say his name but his throat is so dry he can barely make a sound. Race is clutching his left hand so Albert reaches for him with his right. His arm is in a cast, leaving just his fingers free, and he can’t do much more than poke at Race, tangling his fingers in the little tuft of curls peeking out from beneath the hat._ _

__At first Race hums and nuzzles sleepily into Albert’s hand but then his eyes snap open and he shoots up._ _

__“Albie!” he exclaims, reaching for him as if on instinct but hesitating like he’s afraid of hurting him. “You’re awake!”_ _

__Albert tries to respond but all he can do is rasp incoherently._ _

__“Shit, here,” Race says, diving for a bottle of water that sits on the bedside table. He unscrews the cap and holds it to Albert’s lips._ _

__Albert drinks deeply, the thirstiest he’s ever felt in his life. It drips down his chin but Race catches it with the sleeve of his hoodie._ _

__“What happened?” Albert croaks when he finally manages to speak._ _

__Race sits down again, re-capping the now half-drained bottle. “We’re not really sure,” he tells him sadly. “You got mugged or…”_ _

__“Or?” Albert prompts when he trails off._ _

__Race sighs, looks down at his hands. “The cops think it could be some kind of… hate crime or something.”_ _

__Albert feels his blood run cold. He can’t quite put his finger on it but something about what Race said rings true._ _

__“Do you remember anything?” Race asks him._ _

__Albert thinks about it. “Remember being at your place,” he replies, voice hoarse. “Remember talking on the fire escape.”_ _

__Race takes his hand again and squeezes it. “What about after you left?”_ _

__Albert shakes his head. “Don’t remember leaving.”_ _

__“Okay,” Race sighs and stands up. “I should go tell the nurse you’re awake.”_ _

__“Alright,” Albert nods._ _

__“I’ll be right back,” he promises and then, like he’s only just remembered, reaches up and pulls off Albert’s hat. “Here.”_ _

__He gently places it on Albert’s head – backwards – and smiles softly down at him. “Looking better already.”_ _

__Albert smiles back at him as best he can. He feels like dirt but he can tell how on edge Race is and wants to reassure him._ _

__Race gives his hand one last squeeze and goes to find the nurse._ _

__XxXx_ _

__The next few hours are a bit of a blur. The doctor and nurses bustle in and out, poking at him and shining lights in his eyes. A couple of police officers stop by to ask him questions but Albert doesn’t have very much in the way of answers for them._ _

__He finds out he’s been unconscious for about a week and that whatever happened to him happened within spitting distance of Race’s apartment. Given where they found him, they think he may have been trying to get back there._ _

__He doesn’t miss the look on Race’s face when they tell him that. He bites his thumb nail and doesn’t meet his eye and Albert realizes with a jolt that Race feels guilty._ _

__Once they’re finally alone again, Albert reaches for him. Race readily takes his hand._ _

__“You know this isn’t your fault, right?” Albert says after a moment._ _

__Race looks up at him, mouth open like he’s going to respond, but he pauses and sighs._ _

__“I tried so hard to convince you to spend the night,” he replies._ _

__“We didn’t know what was going to happen,” Albert tells him._ _

__“I know,” Race sniffs, eyes watery. “It’s just… when no one knew where you were that morning and then I spent this whole week worrying you wouldn’t wake up… Fuck, Albie, I was so afraid I was going to lose you.”_ _

__Race is crying now and he lets go of Albert’s hand to wipe at his eyes._ _

__“Hey,” Albert says, fisting his now-free hand in Race’s hoodie. “I’m fine. I’m here.”_ _

__“I know,” Race nods, voice thick._ _

__“C’mere,” Albert sighs, dragging Race down onto the bed next to him._ _

__It’s a bit awkward – these hospital beds aren’t exactly made for two – but Race manage to fit himself in the space between Albert and the side railing._ _

__They must fall asleep like that because the next thing Albert knows the nurse is gently shaking them awake and telling them it’s time for Race to leave._ _

__XxXx_ _

__It’s two days before they let Albert leave, and that’s not soon enough as far as he’s concerned. He’s never been a fan of hospitals – the quiet, the stark whiteness of everything, the ever-present smell of hand sanitizer. It all reminds him too much of his mom._ _

__And it doesn’t help that they keep trying to give him painkillers._ _

__The dorms are empty for winter break so Albert goes home with Race._ _

__It’s the last day all the boys will be together before most of them head home for the holidays and they’ve all migrated over to see Albert before they leave. Race and Jack’s apartment isn’t exactly big enough for all of them but nowhere really is so they make do._ _

__They’re spread out across the living room and kitchen, finding places to sit on every chair, countertop, and bit of floor they can. Buttons and Finch have taken over the television, facing off in some racing game. A few of the boys are watching them and there’s a rather raucous game of cards going on in the kitchen, the rest of the boys are grouped together in three’s and four’s, talking and laughing._ _

__Albert sits in the middle of the couch, feet up on the coffee table. Race sits to his left, their fingers laced together, and Jack is on his right, cross-legged and turned sideways to face Albert, lap full of Sharpies. The underside of his cast is covered in signatures and messages from his friends, but Jack had laid claim to the top. It’s been about an hour and Jack’s fingers have the ink stains to prove it, but the New York City skyline he’s penning will be well worth it._ _

__“So, Albert,” Katherine says from the armchair where she’s curled up in Davey’s lap. “Did you talk to our prof about your exam?”_ _

__“Yeah, actually,” he replies. “She must’ve already been told because I had an email from her saying I could either go in and write it sometime this week or take the class average, which was a 78. I took the 78.”_ _

__“Good call,” she nods. “That exam sucked even without a concussion.”_ _

__Albert huffs a laugh. “Getting your ass kicked isn’t without perks.”_ _

__At his words, Race squeezes his hand, Jack stiffens, and Katherine and Davey exchange a look, but they’re all too awkward to respond. He knows they won’t laugh – none of them ever do when he cracks jokes about what happened – but Albert can’t help it._ _

__Everyone’s just been so… concerned lately – hovering over him, watching his every move – and Albert’s never been good at responding to affection. Cynicism and dark humour have always been closer to his comfort zone._ _

__He’s leaning heavily on Race’s shoulder and soon he can feel his eyelids start to droop. He tunes out on whatever the others are saying, instead focusing on the television screen as the cars loop round and round the track._ _

__XxXx_ _

__The sun beats down and Albert pulls his cap low over the back of his neck. He wishes he had a way to protect his shoulders but, sadly, they seem destined to burn._ _

__His feet are aching. He needs new shoes, these ones are too small and the soles have almost worn out completely. He wants to find a place to sit for a few minutes but when he checks the bag he’s got slung across his chest he finds he’s only got four papers left. Resting his feet isn’t worth losing the four cents so he continues down the street._ _

__He rounds a corner, rolled up pape in hand, eyes searching for a potential customer. There’s a group of men walking in his direction down the other side of the street._ _

__Before he can cross to meet them, though, he hears a voice say, “Well if it ain’t little Albert.”_ _

__He turns to see the Delancey brothers leaning against the wall of the building behind him._ _

__“Fellas,” he replies, holding out the newspaper. “Can I interest you in the latest headline?”_ _

__“That’s funny,” Oscar sneers. “You’re real funny, DaSilva.”_ _

__“Him and the Racer both,” Morris growls._ _

__Albert smirks. “You boys ain’t still mad about that little thing with the horse, are ya?”_ _

__Oscar’s lip curls. “It took three days to wash out that stink.”_ _

__“Well, I do apologize for that,” Albert says. “I know that’s more washing than you two like to do in a year.”_ _

__The Delancey’s charge him and Albert takes off with a laugh._ _

__As he swerves into an alley, though, suddenly the sun is gone. It’s nighttime, the humid summer air replaced by an icy winter wind. His running shoes pound pavement, and his snapback is long gone. He knows if he can just make it to the end of the alley he’ll be safe but no matter how hard he runs it doesn’t seem to be getting any closer._ _

__Then the walls are closing in on him and when he finally hits the end of the alley it’s nothing but a brick wall. He turns and finds the Delancey’s stalking towards him, half in shadow and larger than life._ _

__He backs up as far as he can, eyes frantically darting around, looking for a way out. Albert’s heart is pounding, he’s rooted to the spot and the Delancey’s are looming ever-closer._ _

__And that’s when Albert wakes up._ _

__XxXx_ _

__“Albie!” Race is shaking his shoulder._ _

__Albert pushes himself up on an elbow, panting, and looks around the room. He’s still at Race and Jack’s apartment, but it’s dark out now and almost all the boys are gone. He’s lying on the couch, Race crouching next to him. Katherine is curled up in the armchair, wrapped in a blanket with Crutchie next to her in his chair. Jack and Davey stand behind Race, just inside the living room doorway. Everyone is watching him._ _

__“Albie,” Race says again, voice soft, hands on Albert’s shoulders. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”_ _

__Albert meets his eyes, his pulse slowing. “Race?”_ _

__“It’s okay,” Race repeats. “It was just a nightmare.”_ _

__“No,” Albert shakes his head, eyes wide. “I remember what happened that night.”_ _


End file.
